


White Rabbits

by tamtam3



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamtam3/pseuds/tamtam3
Summary: 모든 것은 포스를 통해서 연결되어 있다. 아나킨과 오비완은 이 사실을 직접 발견한다.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291187) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 



> _시스의 복수_ 1년 전 시점에서 시작합니다.

동굴의 역겹고 눅눅한 공기는 날이 진행될수록 점차 가라앉는 아나킨의 기분을 조금도 나아지게 하지 않았다.  
혹은 이 사건처럼 진행이 실패했거나.  
  
평의회가 모든 지혜를 발휘하여 왜 하고스의 반란군들이 이성적인 대화를 원한다고 생각하는지에 대한 이유들은 아나킨을 전혀 설득하지 못했다. 그들은 모든 사람들에게 파멸을 가져올 더럽고 비참한 분파였다.  
  
아나킨은 그 사실을 확신할 수 있었다.  
  
반란군들은 분리자들이 그들을 쓸어버리고 나서야 자신들이 얼마나 멍청했는지 알 수 있을 것이다. 그들의 아이들이 무감각한 배틀 드로이드들에 의해 쓰러질 때야 제다이의 도움을 원할 것이다. 사람들의 피가 거리에 은빛으로 흐를 때 그들은 도움을 부르짖을 것이다.  
  
그들은 그 마지막 순간들에서 공화국의 거절에 대한 비난을 그들 스스로에게로 돌려야 한다는 차가운 진실을 맞이할 것이다.  
  
그리고 그들이 오비완에게 무슨 짓을 했던 간에, 그들이 그에게 가한 고통이 무엇이던 간에, 아나킨은 그들이 마땅한 대가를 치루는 것을 개인적으로 볼 것이다.  
  
아나킨은 만약 오비완이 이곳에 있었다면 자신의 무자비한 생각들을 꾸짖으리라는 걸 알았다.  
  
만약 오비완이 여기 있었다면…  
  
그러나 오비완은 여기 어딘가에 있었다. 그리고 아나킨은 그를 찾을 것이다.  
  
아나킨은 이번에는 실패하지 않을 것이다.  
  
그와 오비완 사이의 본드는 지금 이 순간에는 약해져 있는 듯 했지만 단절되지는 않았다. 본드는 등대처럼 작동하지는 않았지만 오비완이 어디에 갇혀있던, 오비완이 여전히 살아있다는 사실로 아나킨을 안심시켰다.  
  
아나킨은 자신의 망토가 자신을 견고히 감싸도록 잡아당기며 떨었다.  
  
만약 오비완이 여기 있다면, 잔소리 이후에, 그는 아마도…포스의 인도를 따르며 침착하고 진정하라고 말할 것이다.  
  
시도할 가치가 있었다.  
  
아나킨은 짧게 숨을 내쉬고 무릎을 꿇었다.  
  
그는 눈을 감아 자신 주변의 푸른 점들과 회색 점들로 얼룩덜룩한 동굴 벽을 사라지게 했다. 대학살과 오물의 인접한 냄새들을 밀어내고, 정글이 살아난 것처럼 어딘가에서 바스락거리는 작은 생물체들의 소리들을 무시했다. 그는 자신 주변의 세상에 대한 감각을, 울퉁불퉁한 바닥과 망토에 달라붙은 찐득거리는 오물에 대한 감각을 둔탁하게 만들었다.  
  
오비완이 항상 정말 빠르게 찾는 내적 평온을 탐색할 때 시간의 의미 자체가 아나킨으로부터 사라졌다.  
  
서로 다른 세 가지 가능성들, 세 가지 다른 통로들…그리고 포스는 어느 선택이 자신을 오비완에게로 다가갈 수 있게 할 지 보여주는 걸 거부했다.  
  
명상은 도움이 되지 않았다.  
  
아나킨은 다른 성급한 숨을 내쉬었다. 오비완처럼 생각하는 것 또한 도움이 되지 않았다. 항상 그랬던 것처럼.  
  
만약 알투가 있었다면 아나킨은 오비완을 몇 시간 전에 찾을 수 있었을 것이다.  
  
그 땐, 아나킨은 알투를 남겨두어야 한다는 오비완의 논증에 반박할 수 없었다. 아나킨과 오비완은 전사로서 가는 게 아니라 협상가로서 갔으며, 하고스 사람들은 드로이드들을 믿지 않는다고 알려졌다.  
  
돌이켜 생각해 보면, 물론 오비완은 완전히 틀렸었고 아나킨은 그의 위치를 알기만 한다면 즉시 그 사실을 너무나 알려주고 싶었다.  
  
뭐, 파드메가 말했던 것처럼 행동하지 않는 건 아무런 도움이 되지 않았다. 아나킨은 선택해야만 했다. 만약 아나킨이 잘못된 통로로 간다 할지라도 그는 언제나 되돌아와 다시 시작할 수 있을 것이다. 오비완을 느낄 수 있는 동안은 시간이 있었다.  
  
아나킨은 눈을 열었다. 세상이 다시 돌아왔다.  
  
왼쪽 통로는 살짝 내리막길이었고, 몇 미터 이후엔 시야 밖으로 커브길이었다. 오른쪽 통로는 더 급경사인 내리막길이었고 커브 없는 상당한 거리가 보였다. 가운데 통로는 거의 평지였으며 가장 많이 사용된 통로가 분명했다.  
  
오늘 하루를 고려할 때, 내리막이 가장 적합한 방향으로 보였다.  
  
“오른쪽이군.”  
  
아나킨은 말했다. 그는 오비완이 자신의 혼잣말을 보지 못했다는 사실에 짧은, 비이성적인 안도의 물결을 느꼈다.  
  
아나킨은 에너지를 절약하는 방식으로 달리며 통로 입구를 통과했다. 그는 다른 통로에서 무언가를 감지할 경우를 고려하며 최대한 주변을 의식하려고 노력했다. 아나킨은 라이트세이버를 벨트에서 뽑아 작동시켰다. 푸른 빛이 통로의 벽을 두들겼다.  
  
시간이 흘러, 통로는 다른 통로들의 비틀린 내부와 하부로 바뀌기 시작했다. 오비완의 존재에 대한 아나킨의 감각은 동굴의 입구에서보다 더욱 강해졌다.  
  
아나킨은 속도를 냈다.  
  
마침내, 통로의 벽은 그가 일종의 공간으로 들이닥쳤을 때 열렸다. 거의 둥글고 텅 빈 공간이었지만 암벽 끄트머리엔 최근에 서툴게 시공된 나무로 된 문이 달려 있었다.  
  
오비완은 그 문 너머에 있었다.  
  
아나킨은 공간의 끝에 다가서기 전에 천천히 멈추었다. 그는 감각을 뻗어 오비완의 납치범들이 여전히 오비완과 함께 있는지 판단하려고 했다.  
  
그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 오직 오비완의 존재만 감지할 수 있었다.  
  
그렇다면 그 작은 두꺼비 얼그도가 자기 종족들은 제다이에게 아무런 해도 끼치지 않는다고 말 한 게 진실이었다는 말인가? 만약 그들이 오비완을 충분히 약화시켰다고 믿은 경우만 아니라면…하지만 그렇다 할지라도 간단한 감시라는 예방책조차 두지 않는 건 멍청한 일이었다.  
  
하지만 한참 전 아나킨은 얼그도로부터 두려움을 감지했고 그건 그들이 자신이 오비완을 찾기를 바랬다면 부적절한 두려움이었다.  
  
함정일 수도 있었다.  
  
하지만 오비완이 가르쳤듯이 앞에 함정이 있다는 걸 아는 건 가야 할 길을 조금도 달라지게 하지 않았다. 이는 단지 아나킨이 조심해야 한다는 걸 뜻할 뿐이었다. 이러한 상황에서 최선책은 직진이었다.  
  
아나킨은 포스와 함께 끝에 도달했고, 조잡한 문을 부수어버렸다.  
  
그곳엔, 그 이전에, 벽에서 벽으로 늘어지는 물로 보이는 웅덩이가 있었다. 웅덩이 저 너머엔 오비완이 누워 있었다. 의식이 없는 상태로.  
아나킨은 라이트세이버를 꽉 쥐고 웅덩이를 건너뛰었다-  
  
건너편의 무더기 속에 착지하자 몸이 찢어질 정도의 강한 고통이 그를 엄습했다. 수천 번이 넘게, 온 몸 전체에서 아나킨은 두쿠의 라이트세이버에게서 받은 고통을 느꼈다. 어머니의 목소리가 머리속에서 자신을 부르고 애원하며 비명을 지르고 있었다. 아나킨은 그의 잘못 탓에 우는 파드메의 약한 울음소리를 들을 수 있었는데, 그가 파드메의 마음을 부수었기 때문이었다. 늙고 닳은 오비완의 얼굴이 미소짓다 사라지고 본드가 있어야 할 자리엔 고통스러운 부재만이 남아있었다. 콰이곤의 장례식 불꽃이 아나킨을 둘러싸고 넘실거려 숨을 쉴 수 없었다.  
  
그리고, 고통의 전율 속에서, 아나킨은 아직 모르는 목소리가 그를 부르는 걸 들었다.  
  
__제가 구해드릴게요. __  
  
어떤 이름이 아나킨의 입술에 와닿아 아나킨은 약하고 불확신한 상태로 중얼거렸다. “루크?”  
  
그러나 그 생각은 왔던 것만큼이나 빠르게 사라졌고 이상한 느낌들은 끈질긴 약점만 남겨두고 사라지기 시작했다.  
  
이게 그들이 오비완에게 했던 짓이란 말인가?  
  
아나킨은 힘을 주어 눈을 열였다. 근처에 누워있는 오비완을 여전히 볼 수 있었다. 아나킨은 자신의 기계팔을 이용해 울퉁불퉁한 바닥에 손가락 자국을 남기며 앞으로 나아갔다.  
  
아나킨은 오비완 근처에 있는 벽에 기대 일어섰고 포스와 양손 모두를 이용해 오비완에게 도달했다.  
  
아나킨이 자신의 마음으로 오비완의 마음을 건드리자 항상 그렇듯 진정하는 반응이 돌아왔다. 그는 안도감으로 머리가 거의 멍해졌다. 오비완은 따듯하고 단단했으며, 아나킨은 오비완을 더 가까이 잡아당겨 원기를 회복할 동안 그의 무릎에 오비완의 머리를 뉘였다.  
  
일어난 일이 무엇이었던지 간에, 이는 아나킨이 견딜 수 있다고 생각한 것 이상이었다. 그리고 이것이 _그에게 ___그 정도 고통을 주었다면, 아나킨은 그것이 오비완에게 무슨 짓을 했을지 생각하며 몸서리쳤다.  
  
하지만 악의적으로 느껴지지는 않았다. 고통스럽기는 했으나 악은 아니었다.  
  
아나킨은 진짜 손으로 오비완의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 좌절감에 한숨을 쉬었다. 곧 오비완은 일어날 것이고 그들은 이 미스터리를 가장 최선의 방법으로 해결할 것이다. – 함께  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (tamtam)  
> 1년이 좀 넘게 연중된 상태지만 제가 정말 좋아하는 소설이라 번역을 시작했습니다. 아직 한달이 넘게 번역 코멘트에 답글도 안 달린 상태지만 작가님이 프로필에 모든 종류의 2차 가공은 허용한다고 써 두셨어요. 참, 2005년도부터 연재된 작품이라 당연히 설정이 이후 캐논과 안 맞는 게 좀 있습니다. 미리 알려드려요.
> 
> 번역 존못이라 오류가 있을 거라고 생각합니다. 지적은 언제나 감사하게 받을게요ㅠㅠ


End file.
